Me, you, and the whole universe
by The-Kitow
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto fait parti de l'unité des Suicide Kings, spécialisé en interception et protection. Il accompli sa tache sous le guide de son officier de liaison rattaché au GTD Aquitaine. Mais un jour l'amiral décida de changer cet officier...


Me, You and the whole universe

Cette fiction est un cross-over Freespace-Naruto, le personnage de Naruto sera légèrement OOC du fait du contexte et de l'univers.

Cette œuvre est un hommage a Freespace, jeu de shoot/simulation spatial sur PC qui n'a toujours pas été égalé depuis sa sortie à la fin des années 90.

Le prologue mettra en place une partie de la base du récit, étant donné la richesse du background de Freespace, je mettrais des liens d'images différents vaisseaux et chasseurs a la fin certains chapitres. Quand aux personnages de naruto je les ferais apparaitre petit a petit dans des postes qui suivrons leur caracteristiques. ( Ils n'y seront pas tous toutefois.)

Donc voici les vaisseaux présents sur ce prologue:

GTD Aquitaine

Et le Perseus (le chasseur du héros)

. /_cb20100910193251/starships/images/d/d2/GTF_Perseus_

Pour une aide a la compréhension de la fic qui risque d'être remplie de références, j'ai simplifié et classifié les armes en catégories comme les missions dans naruto, j'utiliserais cette classification pour designer les armes.

C: Armes pour recrues et patrouille: faible puissance ( equipement de Naruto dans le prologue)  
B: Armement standard de l'armée  
A: Armement special: Reservée des troupes d'elites  
S: Armes prototypes réservés aux pilotes accrédités

Voici un synopsis des deux jeux de base détaillant ainsi l'univers ou se déroulera le recit. J'ai occulté certains details car ils me seront nécessaires pour le développement de la fic donc ils apparaîtrons plus tard.

Freespace 1:

Les évènements se déroulent en 2335. La GTA (Galactic Terran Alliance) est en guerre avec le PVE (Parliamentary Vasudan Empire) depuis quatorze ans. Un jour, une troisième race, connue sous le nom de « Shivan », fit son apparition. Les Terriens et les Vasudans furent alors directement menacés par leur énorme flotte de guerre, menée par leur vaisseau-amiral, désigné « SD Lucifer ». En conséquence, les deux ennemis Terriens et Vasudans formèrent une alliance hâtive pour défaire ces envahisseurs.

La découverte d'une quatrième race éteinte il y a des millénaires, connue sous le nom d'« Anciens », permit à l'Alliance d'apprendre nombre de choses, tel le récit de la guerre entre les Anciens et les Shivans, et la façon dont il était possible de les vaincre dans le voyage sub-spatial. – Le voyage sub-spatial interstellaire se déroule au travers de portails. Ces portails sont des phénomènes naturels qui permettent de connecter les différents systèmes solaires de la Galaxie entre-eux, permettant un voyage rapide entre ces systèmes par l'utilisation des « portails de saut » (jump nodes). C'est grâce à la maîtrise de ces portails de saut, que les Terriens et les Vasudans se sont aussi rapidement développés dans la Galaxie.

Les flottes Terriennes et Vasudans se révélèrent incapables de résister aux assauts répétés de la flotte Shivan, menée par le Lucifer. Le Lucifer possédait un type de bouclier énergétique particulier qui le rendait insensible à l'armement Terrien et Vasudan. Malgré quelques succès mineurs de la part des Terriens et des Vasudans, ils furent tous deux repoussés. Les systèmes des deux races furent systématiquement anéantis, tandis que les Shivans progressaient de plus en plus profondément dans la Galaxie. Ils parvinrent même à atteindre la maison-mère des Vasudans, Vasuda Prime, et la rendirent totalement inhabitable.

Le salut viendra d'une operation osée visant a detruire le Lucifer durant sont saut subspatial car ce dernier désactive ses bouclier lors des sauts. Alors qu'il sort dans système solaire, le Lucifer trop endommagé explose en perturbant et detruisant le portail de saut du système solaire coupant ainsi toute communication avec la terre.

Freespace 2:

Trente deux ans plus tard l'Alliance entre les Terriens et les Vasudans est scellée par la fondation de la GTVA (Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance). La campagne se déroule sur trois fronts. La priorité absolue est de stopper le NTF (Neo-Terran Front) mené par l'Amiral Aken Bosch. Bosch, un ancien Amiral de la GTVA, a monté un groupe de Terriens rebelles sous la bannière de la haine des Vasudans. La seconde priorité est d'étudier le dispositif Knossos, un appareil massif en forme d'anneau qui semble avoir été conçu par les Anciens. En fait, il s'agit d'un générateur de portails de sauts artificiels. Il intéresse bien évidemment les Terriens, qui sont toujours à la recherche d'un moyen pour contacter la Terre. La dernière priorité, et la plus dangereuse, est d'enrayer la nouvelle invasion Shivan. Cette fois, cette race possède un nouveau déploiement de vaisseaux, dont l'effrayant vaisseau-amiral de classe Sathanas, excèdant les cinq kilomètres de longueur.

L'insurrection NTF est finalement réprimée, avant que le portail Knossos ne soit découvert puis activé. Ce portail permet à tous les vaisseaux qui le traversent, de se retrouver dans une nébuleuse infestée de forces Shivans. Au sein de cette nébuleuse se trouve un second portail Knossos. Une fois ce second portail découvert, la GTVA ordonne une retraite immédiate de la flotte ainsi que la destruction sans délai du premier portail Knossos. Malheureusement, la destruction du portail ne servira à rien, et les Shivans se lancent alors dans une seconde invasion, toujours aussi puissante et destructrice. La GTVA ordonne alors un exode massif des populations Terriennes et Vasudans se trouvant sur la route des Shivans.

La GTVA possède pourtant deux pièces majeures : le GTVA Colossus et le GTD Bastion. Le premier est un vaisseau-amiral de plus de six kilomètres de longueur, qui aura nécessité vingt années de travail et qui dispose d'une puissance de feu inouïe. Le second est ce même vaisseau qui fut chargé de la destruction du Lucifer trente deux ans plus tôt, mais chargé de bombes de type « Meson », conçu dans le but d'exploser au moment de son entrée dans le portail de saut reliant les systèmes Capella et Epsilon Pegasi, afin d'empêcher les Shivans d'attaquer Epsilon Pegasi, de la même manière que l'explosion du Lucifer scella l'accès au système Solaire.

Ce plan fonctionna et permit de ralentir les shivan et les contenir, cependant un incident imprévu lors de ces opérations toucha profondément le coeur des troupes de la GTVA.

* * *

Voici maintenant l'introduction, elle n'est pas très longue mais elle pose la base du recit.

Toute l'histoire sera normalement en POV de Naruto.

**Prologue: Le jour ou mon pire cauchemar est revenu...**

"_~~In space night we will fly, In space night we will dream, In space night we will live, In space night we will die ~~_ "

J'étais dans mon chasseur avec mes hommes près des systèmes extérieurs, chantonnant cet air de pilote d'une même et unique voix. Pourquoi ? Autant vous le dire, on se faisait royalement chier. Depuis la fin de la guerre il y a quinze ans, il n'y avait presque plus de danger hormis quelques renégats de l'ancienne NTF. Je soufflai bruyamment dans mon casque ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Alpha 3.

- Vous avez l'air de vous amusez chef...

- Tu peux pas imaginer.

- Sa serait bien qu'un ennemi se pointe pour égayer cette foutue patrouille...

J'ignorais cette dernière remarque tant elle me paraissait stupide, je le regrette à présent car ce fut pour moi la dernière parole qu'il eu prononcé. Un flash carmin de petite taille passa à côté de moi et transperça le Perseus d'Alpha 3 qui explosa dans une détonation sourde.

- C'était quoi ça ? Hurla Alpha 4

- J'en sais rien moi...

- C'était un tir de canon. Lançais-je a mon groupe qui commençait a paniquer

- Un tir de canon chef ? Mais on a rien sur le radar !

- Si il utilise un camouflage, c'est normal...

Soudain quelque chose passa à très grande vitesse au dessus de nos têtes, et la seule chose que je vit à ce moment la fut une carlingue noire et rouge sang.

- C'est pas vrai... murmurais-je

- C'était quoi cette chose ?

- Elle est pas sur le radar ! Chef !

- Dispersion! Hurlais-je a mon groupe qui s'exécuta a la seconde

Nous fîmes une manœuvre et commençâmes à balayer les environs du regard.

- Réglez vos radars en détection de masses.

Ils exécutèrent mon ordre, et une point gris incertain et se mouvant a grande vitesse apparut sur le radar. Immédiatement l'ordinateur fit une analyse du signal et nous donna un résultat qui nous laissa perplexe.

- Cette signature m'est inconnue. Lança Alpha 2

- Moi non plus. Poursuivit Alpha 4

Je ne répondis rien, cette signature RDS m'était totalement inconnue à moi aussi, mais cette silhouette noire et rouge... le doute s'était emparé de mon esprit

- Chef ! Hurla Alpha 2

- Non désolé je ne connais pas non plus cette signature.

- Que fait...

Un autre flash apparut et détruisit le bouclier et le cockpit d'Alpha 4, mais cette fois ci, j'ai bien vu ce que c'était, et quand je le reconnu mon sang se glaça. Je lançais alors un appel sur la radio.

- Base Aquitaine, ici Alpha 1 des Suicide Kings, répondez

- Base Aquitaine, ici Alpha 1 des Suicide Kings, répondez bordel!

- Ici base Aquitaine Alpha 1, quel est le problème.

- Sommes attaqués au point douze, cinq, dix-huit à quatre-vingt milles du GTD Aquitaine par au moins un hostile camouflé et puissamment armé, demandons autorisation de retour à la base immédiate .

- Autorisation refusée, engagez et détruisez l'hostile

- Base j'ai perdu Alpha 3 et 4 en moins de cinq minutes, nous ne sommes pas équipés pour détruire cet hostile, Base Aquitaine, envoyez nous des renforts ou bien laissez-nous rentrer !

- Négatif, vous avez vos ordres, obéissez!

- Mais l'hostile est Shivan Base Aquitaine, l'hostile est Shivan!

Un gros blanc s'immisça dans la radio. Alors qu'on essayais tant bien que mal d'éviter de se faire verrouiller par des manœuvres d'évitement, la base sortit de son silence au bout de quelques secondes.

- Veuillez répéter.

- L'hostile est Shivan !

- Mais c'est impossible, nous avons scellé le...

- Et bien moi, je vous dis que s'en est un, donc je demande autorisation de revenir a bord de toute urgence, nos galipettes ne vont pas les retenir longtemps.

A peine ces mots prononcés, le propulseur gauche du Perseus d'alpha deux fut touché par un missile.

- Alpha deux! Alpha deux répondez !

- Je suis la chef...

- Replie toi immédiatement, lance le vol sub-spatial tout de suite et rentres !

- Mais chef, vous...

- C'est un ordre, moi je tacherais de revenir sur l'Aquitaine, il est en danger !

- A vos ordres !

La communication fut coupée, et un halo de lumière entoura l'appareil, puis une porte ovale de lumière bleutée apparut devant son appareil, ce dernier pénétra a l'intérieur et la porte engloba le chasseur qui disparut, emportant une seconde plus tard l'énergie lumineuse qui disparut.

- Alpha 1 ici Base Aquitaine autorisation de retour accordée, rentrez au plus vite capitaine!

- Reçu !

Je fit une figure aérienne élégante et esquivai le laser qui frôla le ventre de mon appareil. Je me redressa, enregistra à voix haute les coordonnées du Aquitaine et lança la post-combustion pour échapper à mes poursuivants. Ces derniers semblèrent me coller aux basques pendant quelques minutes, puis à mon grand soulagement ils lâchèrent l'affaire.

Douze minutes après autorisation de retour, je fut à vue du GTD Aquitaine qui ne m'a jamais autant paru aussi réconfortant qu'auparavant.

Une fois que j'eus fini mon récit, l'amiral me regarda avec un air inquiétant.

- Les informations contenues dans ce rapport sont elles exactes, Capitaine Uzumaki ?

- Affirmatif, vous pouvez demander à Alpha 2, il confirmera mes dires.

Il fronça ses épais sourcils et appela d'une voix forte sa secrétaire

- Shizune!

Elle entra presque aussitôt et fit le salut

- Amiral Petrarch!

- Veuillez transmettre ce rapport au conseil de sécurité de toute urgence.

- Le motif ?

- Intrusion Shivian


End file.
